Fighting For Love
by TaylorrStrife
Summary: *Sequel to Shine Bright* Five years after Thalia rejected the Hunters, Apollo and her are a happy couple just enjoying life. But what happens when a new half-blood arrives to camp and he just so happens to be Aphrodite's child? ApolloxThalia
1. Happy Happy Birthday

**Well hello everybody! I guess it's time for the sequel to Shine Bright :DDD Anyways I took one of the original ideas I listed and twisted it! This also would have been up earlier but I lost the file when I CLEARLY saved it! -___- My computer is sooo dumb! Anyways this first chapter is just a filler! Enjoy!**

* * *

**F**_i_g**h**_t_i**n**_g_ F**o**_r_ L**o**_v_e

**..Chapter 1..**

_Happy Happy Birthday_

**TPOV**

"Happy birthday Thalia!" Annabeth squealed hugging me. I just laughed and hugged her back. It was December 20th, my birthday. If I was still aging I'd be turning twenty-one today. I always came down to Camp Half-Blood to visit everybody for my birthday, Christmas, and New Years. I looked behind Annabeth to find Nico and Percy smiling mischeviously and I knew exactly what they were about to do.

"Happy happy birthday from all of us to you! We wish you happy birthday so we can party to! Hey!" they both sung dancing around and ending with their hips jutted out and them doing jazz hands. Annabeth and I cracked up, laughing as they just smiled. Once Annabeth and I calmed down she handed me a box. I ripped the light blue wrapping paper off and flipped back the top. Inside was a picture in a wooden frame. We had taken it five years ago, the day I had chosen Apollo over the Hunters. I was on Apollo's back crossing my eyes, sticking my tongue out, and making weird gestures with my hands and Apollo was looking up at me with a funny confused expression on his face. Annabeth and Percy were on our right, looking at each other with funny faces and Nico was on our left in midair doing a High School Musical jump.

"Aww thanks so much you guys! I love this so much!" I said reaching out to hug them, but was stopped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I gasped and smiled.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," I heard somebody whisper in my ear. I giggled and turned around in the person's arms to come face to face with a gleaming smiled. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Apollo's neck and burried my face in his chest. He just chuckled as I pulled back from him.

"So when am I getting my gift?" I asked polietly. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Christmas morning," he winked. I just groaned and stomped my foot in frustration. I hated waiting for gifts.

Let me catch you up from when we last left off. Apollo and I had been together for five years now. The gods finally granted me immortality after five months of watching Apollo and I. Of course, Artemis was furious. She tried and tried to get me back to the Hunters but she realized it was a lost cause. Life was pretty normal now.

"Thalia!" I heard a voice from behind. I turned and found a girl with pin straight pitch black hair and piercing green eyes running towards me. When she reached me she envoloped me in a hug and smiled. "Happy birthday!" Violet said happily. Violet was still in the Hunters but stayed at camp to help with anything. We became better friends over the years and are now like sisters.

"Thanks so much," I gigggled hugging her back. She just laughed and stepped away getting a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Sooooo have you seen the new camp counsler? He's 21 and he's sooo cute! His name is Parker and he's Aphrodite's child!" Violet said happily her eyes twinkling. I looked at her and laughed and shook my head.

"No I haven't seen him. I'll have to see," I said winking. I heard a huff from behind me and I saw Apollo pout and wrap his arms around me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. He was jealous. "Someone jealous?" I asked and he just shook his head childlishly. I just looked up at him and got lost in his eyes.

"Oh there he is!" Violet's words ripped me out of my trance. I whipped my head around to find a guy a couple inches taller than me walking across camp. He had dark brown hair with bangs that swept over his eyes unless he flipped his hair. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had an incredibley white smile. As I looked at him his head turned and he looked right at me. After a couple minutes he smiled and winked at me, turning his head in the other direction.

"Oh my gosh! He's amazing isn't he?" Violet squealed. She sounded like she was in high school again. I just laughed and turned back to Apollo. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his lip was jutted out in a pout.

"She's mine though," Apollo whispered pressing his lips to my cheek. I just blushed and nodded at Violet.

"Awww fine! You two are way to cute together!" she yelled and scurried off towards archery again. I just giggled as I burried my head in Apollo's chest.

"I love you Thalia," he murmered.

"I love you too," I smiled.

**x**

Later that day we all gathered around the dining pavilion. As soon as everybody was there they all started singing to me as Apollo and I stood on top of a table. I hugged Apollo and thanked everybody afterwards. Soon a boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to me.

"I'm not sure we've met. Thalia? I'm Parker," he stuck out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You're Aphrodite's child right?" I asked polietley and he nodded. We talked for a couple more minutes before one of his brothers called him over. He said goodbye and walked away. "He seemed nice enough," I said hugging Apollo. He just sighed and squeezed me tighter.

"I still have my doubts though. I have a bad feeling," he murmered and O just laughed and rolled my eyes.

But I couldn't help but think what he meant by that.

* * *

**HOLY. ZEUS.**

**Here's the sequel to Shine Bright! I'm soooo freakin excited to have it up and running! I know this chapter is bad but I just had to introduce Parker. Things will get moving in the next chapter :P**

**So this story will be over the time limit of her birthday, Christmas, and New Years. So basically this story will be longer than Shine Bright. I'm estimating from somewhere to 10-13 chapters. Aaaaannnd you can't forget the drama! :O**

**So how have you guys been since I last left you? I've had an amazing month!**

**So I went to a Paramore concert on Saturday! It was freakin amazing! xP They sang all my favorite songs by them and I knew every single one! Hayley came over to our side of the stage (We were RIGHT next to the stage) and started talking to us! I ran down the stairs and got the best picture of her! :DDD Jermey was amazing at playing the bass (like he always is xD) and he did flips, aerials, and jumps! He jumped off the seven foot speaker at the end and I have a pic of him in the air! Josh and Taylor were amazing at the guitars and Zac threw his drum sticks out to the crowd after the concert xD**

**Also had kind of a bad day the other day. Basically let's just say that I have this HUGE crush on this guy (btw he looks sooo much like Justin Bieber lol xD) and my friend hung out with him and kind of developed a crush on him. We had some drama over it but now she's in love with another guy so it's all good! So now me, her, my crush, her crush, my two other guy friends, and my other friend that's a girl are going to Six Flags on Saturday and iceskating with my crush on Friday night! :DDD Lmfao xD**

**Sooo who bought the Red Pyramid? I did! I haven't started reading it yet though because I'm reading the Demonata series by Darren Shan and I'm on the last book! Once I finish that I'm reading The Read Pyramid! :DD**

**Well if you guys have any suggestions about the story just tell me!  
Now I must be going to volleyball practice! Until next update!**

**-Taylor (:**


	2. Those Darn Seductive Eyes

**..Chapter 2..**

_Those Darn Seductive Eyes_

**TPOV**

The next day I awoke in my bed in the cabin I stayed in when I visited. I looked around the room to see sun streaming in through the window meaning it was late morning. I sighed and got up looking through my clothes. I finally picked jeans and a t-shirt. I threw it on and ran out the door. When the wind hit my face I smiled up at the sky and started walking towards the dining pavilion. While I was walking I wasn't watching my feet and I bumped into somebody. I stumbled back a few feet and looked up. There he was smirking at me, his piercing blue eyes sparkling.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Parker!" I stuttered nervously. His eyes were so...amazing. I blushed and looked away. He stepped toward me and made me look up at him.

"It's fine. I'm not hurt at all," he chuckled at my expression as my cheeks turned even more red if possible. What was wrong with me? Why was I getting all nervous and blushing? I had a boyfriend for crying out loud! I looked back into his eyes and got the sudden erg to wrap my arms around him and never let go. He was smirking at me like.. he knew something. When I dropped his gaze the erg went away and I heard a huff from Parker. This just confused me even more. "Wanna hang out today?" he asked me niceley. I looke dup my eyebrows raising. If he was trying to make a move, it wasn't working one bit.

"Well Apollo and I were supposed to-" I was cut off with him laughing.

"Come on please? I want to get to know you better!" he said making puppy dog eyes. I sighed and gave into those beautiful eyes. We walked to the dining pavilion and sat at a table they had recentley added for visitors. Although Parker was Aphrodite's child, he worked here so he could sit wherever he wanted. When we sat down I looked across the room to see Annabeth staring at me oddly. She raised her eyebrows and I just flicked my hand at her signaling I'd tell her later.

"Let's play 20 questions," Parker said smiling and I agreed. The first few questions were pointless on basic stuff like my favorite color, my full name, favorite flowers, stuff like that. But towards the end he started asking more personal stuff on why I quit the Hunters, why I joine din the first place, and the one that shocked me the most: how I felt about Apollo. And the scary thing was, I was able to open up perfectly to him.

When we finally finished our game of 20 questions the dining pavilion was empty. Everybody was probably outside getting ready for capture the flag. We got up and walked outside. When I saw Apollo leaning against a tree my face lit up and I ran towards him. When I was a few feet away from him he saw me and held his arms out for me. I jumped into them giggling.

"Gods where have you been for the past three hours? I missed you," he murmered against my hair. My face turned down in a frown as I started feeling guilty. I spent three hours with Parker? It didn't seem that long at all. I blushed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry! I was gonna come find you but Parker wanted to play 20 questions with me really badly so I said yes and before I knew it three hours had gone by. I'm so sorry," I told him honestly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Parker? I still don't like that kid...." Apollo trailed off and I hit him playfully. He just smiled at me as I suddenly got an idea.

"Will this make up for the time I didn't spend with you?" I asked. I didn't give him a chance to answer because at that moment I leaned up and pressed me lips to his. I felt him smile against my lips and pull me tighter against him. All my thoughts disappeared from my mind as I kissed Apollo. This is how it always was when I kissed him like this. I always got lost in the moment and never cared about anything else but _him_. After a couple more moments I pulled back from him and smiled.

"Yes that will make up for it," he said winking and I just giggled. After a couple minutes I turned around and spotted Parker standing next to Violet. She was talking animatedly to him and he nodded every one and a while but he wasn't paying attention to her at all. He was glaring at Apollo and I.

Oh boy.

**x**

Later that night after the capture the flag game, Violet ran up to me smiling and squealing.

"Oh my gods! You hung out with Parker today? Why didn't you tell me this?" she squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Umm I do have a boyfriend you know? You're acting like he's gonna ask me out and he's my first ever boyfriend," I told her chuckling nervously. She just rolled her eyes and winked at me.

"You know he likes you," she said smirking as my eyes bulged wide. I just met him a day a go. How could he already like me? He also just got to know me today. How is that possible?

"How is that possible?" I asked her and she went into a full blown conversation on how he told her that I was amazing and everything. That's what they were talking about when I kissed Apollo. When she was done explaining I frowned and shook my head. I still didn't get it. There had to be something more to it.

Later that night as I was walking to my cabin I spotted Parker. As I walked he turned around and locked eyes with me. I suddenly got the erg to run to him and hold him again. I dropped his gaze and the erg was gone. I raised my eyebrows and walked into my cabin, collapsing back on my bed.

There was something up with Parker and his darn seductive eyes.

* * *

**And her and Parker start to get closer :P **

**Hahaha I'm just warning you there will be LOTS of jealously in this story. I loved the scene between Apollo and Thalia ahahahahaha xD Also I'm sorry this chapter is short but this is exactly all I wanted to put in this chapter, nothing more so it's kind of short.**

**Most of you probably think this will be like Twilight when Bella has to choose between Jacob and Edward. It's like that and it's not like that at the same time. It's kind of the Jacob, Edward, Bella thing but Thalia doesn't have to choose in the end! Just keep reading and you'll get it sooner or later why she doesn't have to choose ;)**

**Anyways I'm soo happy at how succesful this story is already! :DDD Yay! Maybe we'll get to at least 100 reviews by the end :O This is longer than Shine Bright ;)**

**So what do you guys think is up with Parker's eyes? There IS something special about his eyes! If you guys guess it I'll PM you and tell you you're right! A hint is it has to do with something with him being Aphrodite's child the goddess of LOVE. *wink wink* ;)**

**Anyways I'm going to respond to all of your reviews here because it's easier ;)**

**WhosaidIcared: Thanks! And here's your update :P**

**Harryfan94: Thanks muchly!**

**Forget-Me-Not-Hyacinth-Violets: I'm gonna keep going till the end of this story! I'm determined! Lol ;)**

**Goddess-Demetra: Thanks!**

**ShugoPita: Yepp I was soo excited to have this sequel up! :DDD**

**wisegirlx17: Hahahahaha glad you like it buddy ;) Lol**

**NotSorry: Thanks! I loved Shine Bright also lol xP Hahahaha glad you like it so far!**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: Haha the book is awesome! I just got to the part where Sadie and Carter's dad blew up the Rosetta Stone! :OOO**

**alicelover1995: Hahaha yep yep they are MADE for each other ;)**

**ILoveAnimals12: Hayley was amzing! She didn't exactly talk directly to us just the section of the crowd we were sitting in ;)**

**Well that's it with the reviews! Must get going! Reviiiieeeewwwwww! Parker will give you a kiss ;) Sorry for any mistakes the spellcheck isn't working -___-**

**Lot's of love!**

**-Taylor (:**


	3. Your Biggest Fan

**..Chapter 3..**

_Your Biggest Fan_

**TPOV**

I spent the next two days just hanging out with Parker and spending some time with Apollo. This wasn't getting easy. Every time Apollo found out I'd spent my day with Parker he just got jealous and tell me how much he still didn't like him. The same thing happened with Parker. He would just glare when I talked about Apollo. On the bright side, I had been getting to know Parker better and we had a lot in common.

"So, how are you today?" Parker asked as we walked around camp. Parker seemed a lot happier lately. There was never a day I didn't see him smiling. I was always smiling around him. It was impossible not to be. He was all around a happy person, at least, when he wasn't in one of his moods. Occasionally he would be in a bad mood. He'd just not talk to anybody that day and glare at anybody. He'd sit in a corner and mutter about "things not working" and "power needing to be more powerful." I often wondered by what he meant. What things weren't working? And what power?

"Ah same old, same old. Are you excited for Christmas? I've loved Christmas ever since I was a little kid," I said smiling. Christmas was in two days, counting today. When I turned back to Parker he had a far off look in his eyes.

"Yeah. My dad and I always celebrated it together. Just him and I," he said absently. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "We'd always decorate the house, choose a Christmas tree and decorate it, and open up presents together on Christmas morning. I just... miss him," he said looking down at his shoes. I frowned and put my arm around his shoulders. He lifted his head and looked at me. We looked right at each other for a few minutes until Parker layed his head on my shoulder.

We sat on the ground like that for a few more moments until Parker lifted his head up and locked his eyes with mine. I felt like putty in his hands. His breathe smelled wonderful like mint and his eyes sparkled. He smiled and started leaning closer. My eyes grew wide as his lips were inches from mine. And that bad thing about it: I did nothing at all to move away. It's like I was stuck in place. I just couldn't move my head.

"Thalia!" I heard a yell in the distance just as Parker's lips were an inch from mine. I sighed in relief as Parker groaned and pulled away. I nodded at him and ran up the hill to where I found Annabeth and Violet. When I stood in front of them they just stood there wide eyed.

"What was that?" Annabeth yelled putting her hand on her hips. I looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Ummm you have a boyfriend!" Violet yelled and I bit my lip. I really didn't know what overcame me. I wanted more than anything to pull away from Parker but I just couldn't move. I mean, I don't feel that way about Parker... do I?

"I...I wanted to move but I couldn't! It's like I was stuck!" I blurted out. They both raised their eyebrows and then looked at each other. Violet's face lit up and she started jumping up and down.

"I think I know why," she told us once she had calmed down. We told her to continue. "Well you know how he's Aphrodite's child and she's the goddess of love? You also said that you were looking into his eyes. Have you ever felt like that before when you look into his eyes?" Violet asked slowly. When she said that sentence Annabeth gasped and started flailing her hands around. I guess she figured it out before I could.

"Why didn't I see it before?" she questioned herself under her breathe. I gave her a confused look but she just waved it off.

"Well you know how when you're the son or daughter of a god or goddess sometimes you have special powers? Like Percy can control water, you can control lightning sometimes, Nico can control the dead," she said rambling on and it finally clicked inside my head. Parker was Aphrodite's child. Aphrodite was the goddess of love. Parker's eyes. Oh gosh.

"His eyes control you, make you fall for him," I said under my breathe and Annabeth and Violet nodded. I shook my head, still confused by one point. "But, how come when I look away my feelings go away?" I asked and Violet sighed.

"I think it's only when you look him in the eyes, but I'm sure it can last longer than that," she said her eyebrows pulling together. Annabeth put her finger to her chin and started thinking.

"This isn't good," I said finally. Violet rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course it's not! I wasn't kidding when I told you he had a crush on you! He told me! Thalia, he's gonna make you fall for him! You can't let that happen," she exclaimed. I shook my head with a frown on my face. Parker knew I was in love with Apollo. Surly he wouldn't do that?

This just wasn't a good day.

**x**

Apollo and I were currently sitting against a rock looking up at the stars and moon. I sat in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around me. I leaned back against him and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful," I whispered smiling. I heard Apollo chuckle and I looked back at him.

"Yeah it's okay. Not as beautiful as you though," he said smiling and I giggled slightly. I pecked him on the lips and looked back up at the sky. Moments like these I'll never forget.

I thought about telling Apollo about Parker's eyes but decided against it. I had a feeling it wouldn't end to well.

"Thalia?" Apollo asked quietly and I stiffened. Did he know about Parker? Did he know he almost kissed me? I nodded for him to go on. "Are you okay? You don't seem too happy," he said and I sighed in relief. I turned around in his arms and smiled at him.

"I'm fine now that you're here," I said and I leaned up to kiss him. I felt him smile as he tangled his hand in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him. After a few more moments he pulled back and kissed my forehead. I layed my head against his and smiled.

"I love you," I said closing my eyes.

"I love you too," he said. I cocked my eyebrows. I had the strangest feeling I was being watched and not by Apollo.

**PPOV**

I watched as she leaned up and kissed him. My fists clenched and I narrowed my eyes. I was standing in the woods watching Thalia and Apollo. I hated him. How could he kiss her? It was ruining my whole plan.

But, it felt as if my whole plan was falling apart because maybe just maybe I was really falling for her.

_I'm a real big fan of yours but I'm quite the joke to you..._

* * *

**I'm so sorry for being away for so long! xP**

**I know you hate me but I have good reasons I was away for so long! First off, school is ending, in fact tomorrow is my last day, so I've been super busy! Don't worry though because summer is coming and I'll be able to write more! Second, I had writers block. I knew what I wanted to write about in this chapter but I just didn't know how to put it into words! I was sitting here with a page with a few sentences typed up when I suddenly just started writing and in no time I finished the chapter! So I'm sorry but I'm back now!**

**Well, today was my second to last day of school ): I'm happy that school is over but I'm sad because I won't see my friends that much! I'll be stuck in my room writing xP Just kidding! Do any of your friends write super long messages in your yearbooks? Because we got ours today, and before we only wrote our names but now we write SUPER long messages! Like I wrote a message so long I took up a whole page! And I mean the WHOLE page! There was no space left! Hahaha I just love my friend that much ;)**

**There's one question I have to ask: WHO WATCHES GREYS ANATOMY AND SAW THE SEASON FINALE? Dude, that finale was intense! The scene where Charles dies is so sad! And Dr. Bailey's breakdown! That was just so sad how she was jumping and screaming and crying. But then again, I would do the same thing. I seriously started screaming at my TV when Derek got shot. I almost started crying! I thought he was gonna die! DX McDreamy just can't die! Lol ;) I love how Meredith was screaming at him not to die and he told her to kiss him because he thought he was gonna die! I also loved when Cristina said "Shut up! I'm trying to save your guy and I would appreciate it if you would please go save my guy!" Lol ;) I thought Lexie was gonna get shot! I got so scared for a minute.**

**Anyways tell me if you watched it! I just recently started liking Greys Anatomy so yeahhh... :DDD**

**Oh my gosh guys I got a picture of what Parker would look like! http : / / www . twitpic . com / 1ted9f (without spaces) this picture is close to what Parker would look like. He would have darker hair though and his face wouldn't look like that that much. But, he'd have the same hair style and the same eyes. By the way, the picture is of Supermac18 ;)**

**Chapter inspiration: _Your Biggest Fan _by NeverShoutNever :P**

**Well time to respond to reviews :P**

**adrine R.227: Yeah haha thanks for reading! And I'm very predictive :P**

**ILove2Write13: Iwill! xD**

**xxjewxx: I know a movie would be absolutely AMAZING!**

**percyjacksonfan11: Awww thanks so much! :)  
**

**ILoveAnimals12: Yeah that's his power lol I'm very predictive xD**

**TheEvilSmileyFace: Thanks!**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: Maybe she is maybe she isn't... you just have to keep reading :P**

**WhosaidIcared: Thanks!**

**Well I must go get ready for my last day of school tomorrow! I'll update soon!**

**-Taylor(:**


	4. Never Say Never

**..Chapter 4..**

_Never Say Never_

**TPOV**

My second favorite day of the year was here. It was the 24th of December.

Christmas Eve.

I got out of bed smiling and stretched. Once I was ready for the day I walked out the door and to the dining pavilion. There were lights hung all around and all I saw was red and green. There was a wreath on every door of a cabin. Right where the fire pit should be there was a giant Christmas tree. It was decorated with red and silver ornaments and lights that would sparkle in the night.

"Wow," I whispered looking around camp. When I lived with my mom when I was little we never decorated anything like this. It was always just a simple fake Christmas tree. We also never did anything together except open presents.

"Nice, huh?" I heard a voice from beside me. When I turned to look my eyes locked with piercing blue ones. Almost immediately I turned my head away so I didn't feel anything for too long. I heard a sigh almost to low for me to hear. Almost, but not quite. I knew what Parker was up to now and I wasn't falling for it.

I nodded and continued walking to a table. "Yeah it's pretty amazing," I muttered sitting down. I rolled my eyes as I heard Parker sit down next to me.

"Yeah because I helped," he said smirking. I held back a giggle and smacked his arm playfully. He continued babbling on about how he helped with the decorations. I was almost about to tell him I had to leave when Violet slid into the seat across from us. She winked at me and I sighed in relief.

"Hey guys," Violet said perkily, interrupting Parker saying something about the Christmas tree. He grunted and rolled his eyes before putting on a fake smile and looking at Violet. "You guys excited for Christmas or what?" she asked and Parker nodded with a glint in his eye. He was planning something. "Oh yeah, Thalia, Apollo was looking for you. He told me he wanted you to meet him by "your rock" whatever that means," she said. I smiled knowing _exactly _what it meant.

"Thanks! Bye Parker!" I said before rushing through the forest and to our rock. Sure enough, I saw Apollo leaning against it looking up through the openings in the leaves above.

"Hey," I said smiling. He turned around and smiled at me before kissing my forehead and hugging me.

"Hey beautiful," he said winking and I giggled. He started tickling me and I busted out laughing. He continued to where I couldn't handle it anymore, and collapsed to the ground. He continued tickling me until I begged him to stop. "Gotcha," he said smiling. I sighed and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"You don't even know how excited I am for tomorrow," I told him as he helped me up off the ground. He cocked his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. I chuckled a little at how cute he looked.

"Tomorrow?" he asked confused. I laughed and smacked my palm to my forehead.

"It's Christmas! Hello anybody up there?" I said knocking on his forehead until he pushed my hands away. "I swear sometimes you're so out of it," I giggled and he just huffed. "I also can't wait for your gift," I said smiling. His face lit up.

"Ahh you remembered," he said shaking his head with laughter.

"Of course I did," I said as he moved closer to me. When he was inches away from me he frowned.

"I was hoping you'd forget," he said. I shook my head laughing at him. I knew he didn't really mean it. He liked to joke a lot with me. Once when we had fallen asleep out here in the forest and he woke up pretending to not know who I was. That freaked me out until he kissed me.

"But for now, here's your present," he said leaning down to kiss me. He touched his lips to mine for a couple of seconds but I leaned away.

"But there's no mistletoe here," I said smiling. He just chuckled and bumped his forehead to mine.

"Oh well," he whispered in my ear and kissed me again. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.

This would never get old.

**PPOV**

I walked away from the table that Thalia left from. I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest as I walked through camp. Violet was acting. She came over on purpose. Did they know about my plan? My eyes? Why did Thalia look away from me when she saw it was me? Even worse: Why was I worrying about what Thalia thought about me? I wasn't supposed to care about her _at all_. It wasn't apart of my plan.

I sighed and forgot about my questions as I walked deep into the forest. Once I knew nobody could hear me I pulled my tiny silver cell phone out of my pocket. I knew half-bloods weren't supposed to use cell phones that much but it wouldn't matter at all soon. I dialed the number I knew all too well.

"Hello?" the voice answered groggily. I rolled my eyes. He was probably sleeping like he always was.

"Hey Ryan it's me, Parker," I said into the phone and I heard a sigh.

"Of course it's you who else would it be?" he said rudely I just sighed. "How's the plan working out?" Ryan asked me and I sighed. I'd probably have to tell him the problems I was having.

"Everything is going fantastic! She's fallen for me!" I said sarcastically.

"What happened?" he sighed and I rolled my eyes and started explaining.

"Well I started to get her to like me but today she was acting all suspicious. I think she found out about my eyes. And..." I trailed off not wanting to tell him. I heard him gasp and I cringed for what was to come.

"Don't tell me you're falling for her? Darnit Parker why? You know this is going to ruin the whole plan! You were only supposed to act like you fell for her!" he yelled so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Ryan! Calm down! I'm not even sure I have! But... I don't know anymore," I said hanging my head low. "I can't hurt her if I continue with the plan. Never," I whispered and I heard Ryan sigh.

"Never say never," he said dramatically.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and heard him laugh.

"I don't care what you can can't do! We already started the plan and we can't stop now. We're to far along," he said quietly. I sighed and made an excuse that somebody was coming and that I had to go. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I sat against a tree and pulled my legs to my chest. I buried my head in my hands and sighed.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**Well you guys kind of know Parker's intentions now... half of them ;)**

**And who is this mystery guy Ryan? :OOO**

**Well how are your guys' weeks? I ended school on Thursday so I've been done for almost a whole week now! But I don't get to sleep in because since Monday I've been having to get up at 8:00 in the morning and go to my swimming practice until 10:00. It's not fun at all -_-**

**And guess what my coach made us do this morning? 66 laps! That wasn't even half of the practice either! That only took up about 30-45 minutes of the practice when we're there for an hour and a half. So I probably did like 80-90 laps in all today.**

**Anyways who is excited for Eclipse coming out this month? :DDD I am! I'm going to the midnight showing at my theatre! Super duper excited! :DDD I'm also so excited that Seth is finally going to be in this one! He's my fourth favorite character next to Jasper, Emmett, and Edward :)**

**Well I don't have much else to say! Time to respond to your reviews!**

**Harryfan94: I know right? He's the perfect match for Parker! :D**

**percyjacksonfan11: Hahaha no problem! Here's you update ;)**

**NotSorry: Hahahaha I know right? Darn him! Lol**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: Hahaha just wait and see. Thalia is being extra careful around him now that she knows. I don't think you're going to like what happens in the next chapter very much... hahahaha xD**

**wisegirlx17: Thanks! Wait til you see what happens next chapter :O**

**ILove2Write13: OMG! Here's your update! Lol xD**

**Well that's it for this update! Until next time! (Which will be very soon because I'm writing up chapter 5 as we speak! :O It' one of my fav chapters in the story!)**

**-Taylor(:**


	5. When Christmas Comes To Town

**..Chapter 5..**

_When Christmas Comes To Town_

**TPOV**

"Thalia! Thalia, wake up!" I heard somebody yelling beside me. I groaned and stuffed my face in my pillow. How early was it? I had barely gotten any sleep last night because I was spending some time with Apollo. "It's Christmas!" the person yelled and I sat straight up in my bed. I looked next to me to find Violet jumping up and down like a little kid that had just won an ice cream cone. I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Once I was finished Violet and I ran out of the door.

We walked to the huge Christmas tree and found almost every camp member sitting around it. There were so many wrapped boxes around the tree that I lost track every five minutes until I finally decided to stop counting. Violet and I went and sat down next to Annabeth and Percy.

"Merry Christmas!" Annabeth said hugging us both. We turned our heads back as we heard Chrion start calling out names to come get their boxes. After a couple minutes he called out my name and handed me four boxes. Once Violet, Percy, and Annabeth had gotten their boxes we moved away from the giant group a little and sat down.

I had gotten another picture frame from Annabeth. The picture was of Apollo and I. I had my forehead leaning against his and our eyes were closed. We were both holding each other's hands and smiling as the stars twinkled above it. Percy had gotten me an expensive jacket and Violet had gotten me a friendship ring. The final boxed that I hadn't opened yet was decorated with light blue wrapping paper reminding me of Parker's eyes.

"Who's it from?" Violet asked taking the box from my hands and searching for a name tag. I grunted and took it back. I started unwrapping it until it was just a small box. I opened it to find a diamond bracelet. I gaped at it. Once I finally got my fingers to move I lifted it out of the box and looked at it more closely.

"Wow," I whispered putting it on my wrist. A perfect fit. I looked up to find Percy, Annabeth, and Violet gaping at me.

"There's a card," Annabeth said reaching for it. I pushed her hand away and read the card.

_Merry Christmas Thalia. Hope you like the bracelet. Don't bother asking how much it was because I'm not telling you :P_

_-Love, Parker_

"I knew it," Violet whispered frowning at me. I was still entranced with the bracelet. It had to be a lot of money. When I finally looked up at all of them they all had worried looks on their faces. "Thalia, it's happening!" Violet yelled at me. I tilted my head to the side confused. "You're falling for him!" she told me and I realized what she meant.

"No I'm not!" I yelled at her standing up from the ground, but as I said the words they sounded all wrong on my tongue. It felt like some invisible force was trying to force me to say, _Yes I am falling for him_. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Thalia please tell me that's not true?" Annabeth asked me coming to stand next to me. I sighed and looked up at her worry filled eyes.

"To be honest... I really don't know how I feel anymore," I said.

"Great! This can't be happening! Not when Apollo was planning to-," Percy was cut off with fierce glares from Violet and Annabeth. That caught my attention. What was Apollo planning?

"What were you saying Percy?" I asked sweetly as he looked away embarrassed.

"Percy was saying _nothing_. Isn't that right?" Violet asked him fiercely squeezing his arm. He gasped out in pain and nodded. I sighed. Looks like I wasn't going to know what he was planning.

"Just give me some alone time before the party tonight at the Big House okay? I need to think some things through," I said getting up and walking back to my cabin.

I had a feeling today wasn't going to go smoothly.

**x**

I spent most of the day sitting in my cabin thinking about Parker. What was I supposed to do? I still wasn't exactly sure if I had fallen for him or not. I prayed to the gods that I hadn't but I couldn't be too sure. For all I knew it could be his eyes making me feel this way. Maybe they finally took effect. Later in the afternoon I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I called softly. The door opened revealing Apollo. He had his hands behind his back and I saw a small box when he turned.

"Merry Christmas," he mumbled before kissing me on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back. Too soon he pulled back. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest childishly. He just chuckled and handed me the box. I pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver heart shaped locket. I turned it around in my fingers to find something engraved on the back.

_Forever and always._

I gasped and looked up at Apollo tears welling in my eyes. He smiled a breathe taking smile and caressed my cheek with his fingers. "Open it up," he said softly and I did as he told. Inside was a picture of him and I. I guess Annabeth had taken it when I wasn't looking because I never knew about it. In the picture Apollo had his arms wrapped around my waist and was kissing me as I had my arms around his neck. The picture was in black and white and was taken in the forest.

"Apollo," I whispered a tear rolling down my cheek. When he saw me he gasped and wiped the tear away with his finger.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" he asked worriedly. I just giggled as a couple more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No, no. I'm crying because I love it. Thank you so much," I said smiling. He sighed in relief and pulled me in for a hug. I laughed and hugged him back for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally pulled back I gazed at him for a while before I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face to mine. I heard him chuckle before his lips crashed onto mine. This time I wound my hand into his hair and left it there so he couldn't pull back. When I finally did he laughed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Are you going to the party tonight at the Big House?" I asked my eyes still closed. I felt him kiss the tip of my nose and I giggled.

"Of course," I heard him say. He sighed and pulled away. "I have to go but I'll see you tonight. I love you," I saw him get up and go to the door.

"I love you too," I called as he walked out the door.

"I know," I heard him laugh. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

**x**

Later that night as the sun was setting I heard people laughing as they walked past my cabin. It was time to go to the party. I sighed and got up from my bed. I picked up my locket and smiled as I put it around my neck. I walked out of my cabin and started to the Big House. As I was walking Violet caught up with me.

"Oh my gosh! That locket is beautiful! Who gave it to you?" she questioned and I smiled as I twisted it around in my fingers.

"Apollo," I told her and she squealed. I just laughed at her.

"I knew he was going to get you a necklace!" she said excitedly as we arrived at the house. I saw mistletoe hanging from the open door. I just hope nobody was around when I walked in but with my luck that probably wouldn't happen. If it was Apollo though...

I looked behind me and in the house and found nobody there. I stepped through the door and sighed in relief.

"Wait," I froze as the voice called. I turned and saw Parker leaning against the door frame smirking. How did I not notice him standing next to the door inside? "I think you owe me a kiss. I mean you walked under the mistletoe," he said walking closer to me. I took a step back but realized I had come to the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head and leaned closer. I was trapped with no way out of this now.

"Parker I really don't think-," I was interrupted as his lips crashed onto mine. He grabbed my hands and brought them up to his neck and held them there. A couple seconds later he wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled into the kiss. My heart was pounding furiously as I gripped Parker's hair trying to pull back. When I realized that wasn't going to work I just stopped moving and just stood there.

After what seemed like an eternity Parker pulled away and looked at me. And the weird thing: for once his eyes had no effect on me. I balled up my fists in anger and set my shoulders.

"Thalia I really-," he started but I interrupted him.

"No you stop! You had no right to do that! That was not right what you did! You know I have a boyfriend! I don't think I'll be able to forgive you," I said my voice cracking and tears rolling down my cheeks. I unhooked his bracelet from my wrist and threw it at his feet. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and ran out of the house.

I had no idea where I was going but I just ran. Once I realized I had ran to Apollo and I's rock I sat against it and started sobbing. Why was this happening to me? why was it always me?

"Why me?" I sobbed into my hands. I soon heard footsteps coming my way but I did nothing to stop crying. I didn't care what people saw me like now.

"Thalia?" I heard a voice I recognized as Apollo's. "Thalia!" he yelled once he realized it was me. I heard him rush forward and I felt him put his arm around me. I looked up at him and burst out sobbing again. It made me feel immensely guilty when I looked at his face. "Thalia what happened? Shhh," he said. I just shook my head not able to talk as I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

"I-I f-feel s-s-so g-guilty," I stuttered into Apollo's shoulder. He looked at me and wiped my tears away with his fingers.

"You don't have to tell me right now," he said quietly and I nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall freely.

This year's Christmas was horrible.

* * *

**I bet you guys hate me now :P**

**From the very beginning of this story I knew Parker was going to kiss Thalia under the mistletoe on Christmas. From the minute I started writing this I knew that was going to happen and I wasn't changing it no matter what. Also, what Apollo is planning to do I knew that was going to happen from the beginning but I'm not telling you what it is :P You're gonna have to keep reading ;D**

**Anyways fast update huh? I told you guys it would be quick because this was one of my favorite chapters. I actually typed up this whole thing today xD Yeah I was just _that_ excited ;)**

**Inspiration For Chapter Title: _When Christmas Comes To Town_ from the Polar Express movie :DD**

**Well review responding time!**

**alfado: Just wait for more 2 more chapters and you'll know the plan ;)**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: I bet you and Apollo hate me now :P**

**Hadley Rose: Thanks! :)**

**craziiest. guh .EVAH: Here's the update! lol**

**RebeccaBaxter: Here it is! :)**

**Well I must get going to swim practice! It's like 7:00 in the morning here ;) Next update will be soon!**

**-Taylor(:**


	6. Miles From Where You Are

**..Chapter 6..**

_Miles From Where You Are_

**TPOV**

It was three days after Christmas and I still hadn't told Apollo that Parker kissed me.

Each day he'd ask me if I was ready to tell him but I'd just shake my head and sit there with a blank stare on my face. I'd spent most of my time in my cabin, just sitting there. I had been thinking. These kind of things always happened. First with the Hunters and now Parker. It's like some invisible force was trying to keep Apollo and I apart.

Maybe that was it. Maybe we weren't destined to be with each other.

I often thought about it. These kind of things didn't happen to Percy and Annabeth or any other normal couple, so why did it happen to Apollo and I? We weren't exactly what you call "a normal couple" but did we deserve it? We were just like everybody else. We had our likes and dislikes, our favorites and opinions. So, why us?

It just didn't make any sense.

I sighed and sat up in my bed as somebody knocked on my door. A few seconds later Apollo walked in with a deserted expression on his face. I knew exactly what he was going to ask me and he thought he was just going to get the same answer. He came and sat down next to me gave me a sad smile. I sighed and rested my head on shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck. I hadn't hugged or embraced him for three days. I heard him gasp a little as his arms wove around my waist.

"I-I-I," I stuttered not knowing what to say to him at all. He just chuckled a little bit and kissed my nose.

"Shhhh. You have all the time in the world. You can tell me whenever you want," he whispered and I just nodded into his chest and let the tears fall. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually, I stopped crying but never let go of him.

I came close to telling him multiple times but I always stopped myself. Something kept telling me it wasn't the right time to tell him. Not yet. So we sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others presence.

"I have to go," he said a little while later. I sighed and gave him a kiss before he walked out of the door.

I felt like I had to get up and move. I got up and walked out of my cabin into the cool night air. I looked up at the sky and saw Zoe's constellation twinkling back at me. I smiled and started walking. I didn't know where to walk but I walked into the forest. As i was walking I heard a hushed voice talking.

Confused, I walked forward. When the person came into view I realized it was Parker. I squeaked and hid behind a tree so he wouldn't find me. I peeked out from behidn the tree and watched him.

He had a cell phone to his ear and he was talking into it angrily.

"Ryan! Listen to me!" he yelled fiercely. I cringed but continued watching him. "I know we have to continue with the plan but do you know how hard it is? I was never supposed to fall for her but I did!" he yelled and I froze. He had to be talking about me. The person on the other line said something and Parker sighed.

"Her name is Thalia," he whispered and I gasped quietly. So it was me he was talking about. It was quiet for a few minutes as the guy named Ryan said something. I saw Parker gasp and clench his fists. "No! I won't let you! Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled into the phone. It made me shudder at what Ryan said he would do. Ryan yelled something on the other line so loud that I heard it.

"Well you were only supposed to act like you loved her Parker! You never were supposed to love her! I'm not taking no for an answer! Make her fall for you so you can have immortality and we'll take it from there," Ryan yelled. Parker opened his mouth to say something but Ryan hung up. Parker threw the tiny cell phone on the ground and started smashing it with his foot. When he was done with that he buried his face in his hands and groaned. I just stood there gaping at him.

When I was finally able to move again I turned and ran for camp. I didn't care if Parker heard me or not.

I had felt many emotions these past three days but there was defiantly a dominant one now.

Fear.

**x**

I bursted from the trees into camp. I looked behind me frantically and made sure Parker hadn't heard me and followed. I took a deep breathe and ran for Annabeth's cabin. When I got there I burst into the door to find her on her laptop. He whipped her head up and found me standing there my eyes wide.

"What happened?" she asked standing up and coming over to me immediately. I just looked at her and shook my head. A million things were zooming through my mind at the same time. Was this Ryan guy going to hurt me? What had Parker meant by "I wasn't supposed to fall for her"? And the most prominent one: What did he want immortality for?

"I-I-I P-Parker h-he... c-can't... R-Ryan," I stuttered not able to form a clear sentence. Annabeth brought me over and sat me down in a chair and helped me calm down. Once I was able to talk and breathe she asked me to explain everything.

I told her everything from start to finish. When I finished she had a confused look on her face.

"Tell me his words exactly when the guy said something about immortality," she said concentrating hard.

"He said 'Make her fall for you so you can have immortality and we'll take it from there,"'" I Told her looking at her confused. She pondered my words for a few more minutes until finally she gasped and looked up at me, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Oh gods," she whispered as she paced the room. "Oh no. No, no, no, _no_," she said as her hands started to shake.

"Annabeth?" I asked quietly. She didn't respond and kept pacing. "Annabeth! What's wrong!" I yelled. She whipped her head around and her eyes that were filled with fear locked with mine.

"I know what he's planning Thalia. I should have given more thought to it. I heard him muttering about it once," she said.

"And?" I asked beckoning her to finish.

The next words she spoke changed my feelings completely.

"He's planning to take over Olympus Thalia."

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUNNNNN! xD**

**So now you know Parker's plan and everything. Oh and Ryan is his partner in crime :P I'm reeeeaaaallly sorry if this chapter is short and crappy but I had to put it in this chapter and it's the only way I could! I swear that the next chapter will be longer! :D**

**Anyways I see you guys don't like that Parker kissed Thalia xD I had to put it in there.**

**Well i have a question for you guys! Have you gone to that sight that Rick Riordan put up and read the first two chapters of The Lost Hero? I just did and it's freakin amazing! Annabeth and Percy come in at the end of chapter 2! :D**

**Here's the link (no spaces): http : / / www . camphalfblood . com / **

**The password is Newhero**

**Anyways if you guys like Twilight and like Reading JasperxBella fics go read my one-shot "Breathe" I just put it up yesterday :) Also vote on my poll on my profile!**

**Inspiration for title: **_**Miles From Where You Are**_** is actually a line from a song. It's a line from the song **_**Set The Fire To The Third Bar**_** :D the song from Dear John ;) **

**Responding time!**

**alfado: Aww it's okay lol**

**ILove2Write13: Don't die! Here's your chapter! *hands chapter* And I think you did spell it right lol xD**

**Akatsuki Child: Ohhh when you put the story up PM me the link to it! I'd love to read it!**

**DaughterofApollo13: Sorry that this is another short chapter but I'll make it up to you by making the next one long :P**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: Hahaha don't worry just relax and read ;)**

**Anyways that's it for today! Until next update! (which will be soon :P) Lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


	7. My Sanctuary

**..Chapter 7..**

_My Sanctuary_

**TPOV**

_I looked around and realized I was in Olympus. Except it wasn't normal. There wasn't any demigods or satyrs roaming the streets. Everything was in ruins. Buildings were just dust left on the ground. Everything except the Gods' palace was gone. I gasped and started running for the palace._

_When I entered the palace I found it was empty except for one person. It was a boy. From what I could see he was about my age and height. He was standing on Zeus' throne with his back turned to me. I could see he had dark brown hair._

_I took a step forward and it echoed throughout the room. The boy's head whipped around and found me. He had piercing blue eyes and a scowl on his face._

_"Parker," I breathed looking at him in shock. His scowl turned into a smirk as he jumped off the throne and started walking towards me. I took an involuntary step backwards and held my breathe._

_"Thalia! What a pleasant surprise! You're just in time!" he said happily clasping his hands together. I arched an eyebrow and he laughed._

_"In time for what?" I asked scared. I didn't have a good feeling about this at all. He just laughed and took another step closer to me. I stepped back and realized I had reached the wall. He crossed his arms across his chest and just shook his head._

_"Didn't you know? Taking over Olympus of course!" he said throwing his arms up as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. My eyes popped open wide and my hands started shaking. What Annabeth said was coming true._

_"W-What? T-Taking over?" I stuttered stupidly and he just sighed._

_"Ryan!" he yelled as he turned his head away from me for a moment. As soon as his name was called a boy stepped into the throne room. He looked to be about three years older than Parker and was three inches taller. He had jet black hair with streaks of grey running through it, and electric green eyes. As he saw me, his face lit up with recognition and he smiled mischievously at me._

_"So this is the love of your life Parker? Thalia?" he asked walking up to Parker. I looked between then and saw Parker laugh and shake his head._

_"You know I never loved her. It was all an act," he said rolling his eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks. He never loved me? Why had he said he did in the woods? Was that all an act and he knew I was listening?_

_"W-What? What's g-going on? Where's A-Apollo?" I questioned nervously. Parker and Ryan looked at each other and busted out laughing. After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore. "Where is he?" I shrieked at them. Parker just shook his head still laughing and pointed to the back of the throne room._

_I looked to where he was pointing and gasped. How had I not seen it before? There Apollo was, laying on the ground still and unmoving. His hair was a mess and he looked as pale as a ghost. I gasped as I realized his chest wasn't rising and falling to indicate he was breathing. He wasn't breathing._

_"Apollo!" I screamed running towards him. When I got to him I kneeled down next to him and put his head in my lap. "Wake up!" I screamed as tears streamed down my cheeks and landed on his face._

_"It's no use. He's gone," Ryan said smirking at me. I whipped my head up to look at him and mustered up the fiercest glare I could._

_"What did you do to him?" I shrieked once again. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. When he didn't answer me I figured I wasn't getting one. I continued crying for Apollo. Soon enough I felt Parker's hand grip under my arm. I was yanked up off the ground and pulled away from Apollo._

_"Let go of me!" I screamed at him kicking and punching out at him. I missed a couple times but was successful with punching him in the nose. He stayed put though and had a firm hold. I looked back at Apollo just in time to watch him dissolve into dust. "No!" I screamed kicking Parker again. I must've kicked hard because he let go of me and fell to the ground wincing in pain. I darted for the doors of the palace but Ryan got there before me. He wrapped his arms around me in an iron grip. I struggled but his grip was so tight I could barley move._

_"That wasn't a smart move," Parker said menacingly coming towards me. I realized his nose was bleeding from when I punched him. I smirked at him but it soon vanished as he raised his hands up to the ceiling and started chanting. There was a flash and all I could see was white._

_"Now... I shall rule Olympus!" I heard Parker's voice boom._

"No!" I screamed shooting up from my bed. I looked around and realized it was just another dream. I was panting and sweat was dripping down my neck. "Nothing real... just a... dream," I panted as I got out of bed and dressed for the day. I was finally going to leave my cabin after four days.

When I was ready I bounded out of the cabin and to the dining pavilion. Once I got my food I sat at a table and chewed slowly. As people walked passed me they'd look at me like I was weird because I finally came out of my cabin. I just rolled my eyes and continued eating.

"Hey," I heard a voice from beside me. I froze and looked up, my eyes locking with his piercing blue ones. I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. "Hey, wait!" he said as I threw away my food and started walking towards the forest.

"Thalia about four nights ago I'm-," he was cut off by me spinning around and glaring at him. I walked up to him and pushed his chest.

"You had absolutely no right to do that! Did you even stop to think about what this would do to me? I've been keeping it from Apollo! Do you know how hard that is?" I shrieked at him and he opened his mouth to talk again but I held my hand up to stop him. "Parker just stop. I don't want to hear any of your crap anymore," I said turning around and walking to the forest. As I was walking I felt somebody grab ahold of my wrist. I tried to yank my hand away but his grip was just to firm.

"Thalia... please just give me another chance at being your friend," he whispered, his voice cracking in places. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just let me go Parker," I said with venom in my voice. He immediately dropped my hand and I rushed away into the forest so he wouldn't see the tears that were now streaming down my face.

**x**

I didn't fully tell the truth to myself.

I thought I ran away from Parker because I hated him for what he did. I was wrong. I ran because I was scared. Scared of what he could do and what he was _planning_ to do. I never pictured Parker to be the kind of person that would take over Olympus. It just didn't fit.

"Thalia?" I heard somebody ask and I looked up to find Apollo coming towards me. He half smiled and sat down next to me. Right then and there I made a split second decision.

"I'm ready... to tell you," I said quietly and Apollo's head whipped up and he locked his eyes with mine. He just nodded and I took a deep breathe. "Parker... h-he k-kissed me," I stuttered looking at him. I saw his eyes bug wide and he gasped. I bit my tongue to fight back a sob trying to break loose. I just turned my head away and looked at the ground.

"T-Thalia... I... what?" he asked utterly confused. I sighed and turned towards him.

"I walked under the mistletoe and he was there. I didn't want to kiss him but he cornered me and forced me to," I sobbed looking at him. He just sighed and wrapped his arms around me hugging me to his chest as I cried.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked in a broken whisper and I looked up at him.

"No," I said but half of it was a lie. I did feel something. I hated to admit it but I felt something. I don't know if it was hatred or love but I know I felt something.

"Okay," he said burying his face in my hair. I sighed and kissed his cheek. "I love you Thalia. So much. You don't even know," he whispered and I half smiled at that. I might not know how much he loved me but I knew how much I loved him.

"I love you too Apollo. Forever," I whispered and I heard him chuckle a little.

I felt a sudden erg to tell him about what Annabeth and I had learned about Parker but every time I opened my mouth I'd stop. The image of Ryan smirking at me would flash through my head and I'd shiver and blink the image away.

Why was this week so hard for me?

* * *

**Hmmmm I don't know what I feel about the ending :P  
**

**Well I'm liking these fast updates aren't you? ;)**

**So how are your guys' weeks? I'm having a boring week... BLAH. and I just started Summer and I'm already wanting to go back to school to see my friends ): Two months! I don't know how I'm gonna last.**

**Well I have a lot to say about the title of this chapter._ My Sanctuary _is by Utada Hikaru. She is one of the most amazing singers I've ever heard. The song is from my favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts.**

**There is actually 4 different versions of the song. The first is the English version, _My Sanctuary_. The second is the Japanese version known as _Hikari _or _Passion_. Then there is the instrumental and then the piano version that you can have in either English or Japanese :)**

**Here's the links:**

**English version: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = CvkvkeEJLjY**

**Japanese version: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = vDfRkujq 3 gY & feature = related**

**Instrumental version: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = ogyonKWT - Ps & feature = related**

**Piano version (English): http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = QGIFbpMxmy 4**

**Piano version (Japanese): http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = MVZZhB0IrYY & feature = related**

**I suggest you listen to them because it's actually a really great and emotional song. Personally, my favorite is the Japanese piano version(: I actually know how to sing it in English and Japanese. I'm just that talented ;)**

**Review responding time!**

******Akatsuki Child: ApolloxThalia FTW! Lol ;)**

******TOTALinuyashafan101: Hmm maybe it's just Parker taking over Olympus... maybe it's both of them :O**

**RebeccaBaxter: Here's your update!**

**Harryfan94: Oh my gods thanks so much! It makes me feel good on the inside :)**

**TheJazzyDolphin: Hahaha yess they are perfect for each other ;)**

**Anyways that's it for today! Time to go to swim practice =/ Next update will be soon!**

**-Taylor(:**


	8. New Year Surprises

**..Chapter 8..**

_New Year Surprises_

**TPOV**

"It's New Years Eve!" Violet squealed happily as we both walked to the dining pavilion. I raised my eyebrows at her and she just giggled at me. This just caused me to be even more confused.

"What is up with you today? All day you've been jumpy and happy," I told her crossing my arms across my chest and tapping my foot. She just proceeded to giggle again and shake her head. I cocked my eyebrows and she just rolled her eyes at me. "No seriously Violet, what is up with you?" I asked getting a little concerned as she started giggling again.

"This is just how I act when I'm excited for something," she said winking at me.

"Excited for New Years? It's just New Years Eve. It's not that big of a deal," I told her as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world. It was true. New Years was never a huge deal to me like it was to some other people. It was just a huge celebration for the passing of a year and the coming of a new one.

The only reason I was looking forward to New Years was because I could finally put this years events behind me. I didn't have to think about Parker and Ryan anymore because I never stayed at camp for more than a few more days after New Years. I only visited for the holidays and then went back to my home I had in Chicago. Life returned to normal with Apollo and I had no worries at all.

"You don't know how big of a deal _this _New Years Eve is," she said winking once again. I looked at her with a questioning look and she just shrugged and laughed quietly. "You don't know how bad I want to tell you but I can't. It's a secret. You'll just have to wait until the countdown tonight," she smirked at me. I groaned and stomped my foot earning another laugh from Violet. I hated waiting for surprises.

"Violet," I whined and she just rolled her eyes at me and ran off. I huffed and marched towards the dining pavilion. There I found Percy sitting and talking with Nico. I smiled mischievously. Maybe I could get something out of the two of them. "Hey guys," I said sweetly sitting down at the table next to Nico and across from Percy. They waved and continued eating. I rolled my eyes at them. _Guys_. "So do you guys know what's happening tonight that Violet is so excited about?" i asked nicely and Nico's eyes bugged wide as his mouth fell open and he stared at me.

"Umm, er, nothing," he quickly mumbled and closed his mouth. I smirked. So they knew.

"Pleeeaaassee," I begged giving Nico the puppy dog stare. I knew it would work because when I first met him, he had a crush on me and he made it quite obvious. His eyes became wide again and he looked frantically at Percy. Percy laughed nervously and I whipped my head around to glare at him.

"Thalia you're impatient. Just wait," he said casually and smiled at me. I flung my head back and groaned at the ceiling. "By the way, the puppy dog stare isn't going to work as well on Nico anymore. He's crushin hard on Violet," he said winking as Nico got up and left. I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Can you at least give me a clue to what is happening?" I asked him desperatley and he sighed and shook his head.

"Just the smallest clue would give it away. Sorry," he said as he got up and walked away. I just groaned and banged my head against the table.

Today would be a long day.

**x**

I groaned and collapsed back on my bed. It was only 5:00 and it would be a while until the New Year count down. How was I even surviving the day? It was hard waiting. Each minute slowly went by making it even harder. I soon heard a crash and Annabeth came running into the room.

"Hey do you know-," I said shooting up into a sitting position but was interuppted with Annabeth putting a hand up.

"No I'm not telling you what is happening tonight. It's a surprise," she said rolling her eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms as she shut the door and came to sit next to me. I just glared at her as she laughed.

"Will Apollo tell me?" I said getting up from my sitting position.

"No! I mean he's not, er, here at c-camp right now," she said frantically pulling me back down on the bed. I looked at her suspiciously and narrowed my eyes. At least I have one clue now. It probably involves Apollo.

"So it involves Apollo?" I said a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"N-No!" Annabeth stuttered her eyes becoming wide. I just chuckled and layed down.

"Whatever you say," I said sighing. We spent the rest of the time just talking about random things to what Parker was planning. I decided to tell her about my dream I had the other night. When I finished telling her, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"That isn't good," she whispered finally.

"Duh!" I yelled getting up and pacing the room. I was thinking of ways to stop Parker. the only thing stopping me: I didn't know when he was going to start his plan. It could be from anywhere to tonight to a month.

This was _beyond _frustrating.

**x**

Finally, after a lot of waiting and arguing it was time for the New Years party at the Big House. It was only half an hour until the count down and we all would be celebrating for hours after. I got dressed giddy with excitement.

When I finished I stepped out of my cabin and rushed to the Big House. There were lights flashing everywhere. Everybody was either dancing or talking. I looked around and didn't find Parker anywhere. I sighed in relief. I didn't need his whining right now.

"Thalia," I heard somebody whisper in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I squeaked and whipped aorund to find Apollo smirking at me. I grinned happily at him and leaned my head up and pressed my lips to his. He tangled his hands in my hair and I felt my back press up against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

This kiss was different. Apollo wasn't as gentle as he usually was. As his lips moved with mine I felt his love and need for me. I smiled as he broke away gasping for air. As soon as I caught my breathe I felt his lips crash onto mine again. After a couple moments he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"Come with me," he whispered to me and grasped my hand. I nodded and followed him outside. Soon we were at the edge of the forest. He sighed and looked up at me. I could distantly hear people screaming and yelling. One more minute until midnight...

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked quietly as the seconds ticked by. I just nodded and he smiled. "Thalia, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do without you," he said and I smiled and nodded for him to keep going on. I distantly heard people counting down to the new year.

_10...9...8..._

"Thalia you are my life. Nothing could ever replace you. Nothing," he whispered staring in my eyes.

_7...6...5..._

"Which is why I'm asking you this one important question," he said kneeling down on his right knee and pulling a small black box out of his pocket. I gasped as tears welled in my eyes.

_4..._

"I promise to love you forever. Every single day," he said smiling and opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

_3..._

"Will you marry me?" he whispered as I gasped and just gaped at him.

_2..._

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Apollo's face became more worried as I didn't say anything.

_1..._

"Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!" I said dropping to my knees and kissing him. As I pulled away and heard cheers of "Happy New Years!" Apollo slipped the beautiful on my finger. I looked up at him as a tear slipped down my cheek. He chuckled and wiped it away with his thumb.

"So this is what you've been planning all this time?" I asked as more tears ran down my cheeks. We still hadn't gotten up from the ground. He just nodded and I laughed at him.

After a little while longer we both stood up from the ground and started walking back to the Big House hand in hand. I looked down at my hand and saw the ring. I smiled and just laughed.

Just as we were nearing the house, Violet burst from the forest behind us.

"Thalia!" I heard her shriek in a horrified voice. I whirled around to find Violet running to me with tears streaming down her face and a horrified expression on her face. She grasped my shoulders and locked her tear filled eyes with mine. "P-Parker in the forest... s-some guy n-named R-Ryan," she stuttered and I gasped. I looked towards the trees and saw Parker and Ryan step through the trees, smirks on their faces.

Parker had some strange glow around him. I gasped. I'd seen that in my dream.

"It's starting," Ryan's voice boomed.

I shuttered my blood turning to ice.

How could a perfectly good night turn into one of the worst in a matter of seconds?

* * *

**I loved writing Apollo proposing! Soo cute! xD**

**Well they're now engaged! How do you feel about that ;) I know you guys are probably screaming with joy at you computer screen :P And then Parker had to go and ruin the moment =/ Lol**

**We have officially reached more reviews than Shine Bright! I'm super duper excited! And we're only 3 away from 50! I've never had that many reviews in my life :)**

**Anyways review and tell me how you feel about this chapter!**

**Review responding time!**

**Sarra Salmalin: I know that they are half sibling but just try to ignore that fact lol ;)**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: Yes everybody is happy that she told him ;)**

**Akatsuki Child: No problem for reviewing! It was really good so far ;)**

**alfado: Yes she did! :)**

**Harryfan94: I was thinking the same thing... hmmmm ;)**

**Anyways that's it for today! Off to swim practice! We only have about 2 or 3 more chapters left and this story is done! I will update soon!**

**-Taylor(:**


	9. The Final Battle For Love

**..Chapter 9..**

_The Final Battle For love_

**TPOV**

"Parker," I breathed looking at him in astonishment. Him and Ryan were still standing at the forests' edge. They both had smirks on their faces but Parker had forgiveness in his eyes. As much as this was his plan I knew he'd do anything to not be apart of it.

When I looked at Ryan he had nothing but hate in his eyes. When his electric green eyes locked with mine a sharp pain hit my forehead. I cried out and fell to the ground. I soon heard voices as the pain in my head increased.

**Flashback**

_"Who are you?" Luke shouted shielding Annanbeth and I. I decided I didn't need protecting so I stepped up next to him. I looked behind me to see Annabeth trembling with fear. She peeked from behind Luke and looked at the boy._

_He had to be at least three years older than me. Which meant he was probably fifteen. He had jet black hair with streaks of gray running through it and electric green eyes. He had a scowl on his face as he looked at Luke and when he turned to me he smirked. He knew something._

_"Why... why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned softly. He smirked at me and stepped closer to me. At that Luke growled but I held my hand up to stop him. There was something special about this boy. When he came over to me he kneeled down a little to my height. He was at least three feet taller than me._

_"My name is Ryan," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. The odd thing was I didn't shrug him off like I would to a normal stranger. I put my hand over his and looked into his electric green eyes. "And I know what is going to happen to you when you turn older. Would you like to know?" he asked softly. I was about to say yes when Luke interrupted me._

_"Wait stop. Are you a half-blood?" Luke asked cautiously and Ryan nodded slowly. "Who's you parent?" Luke asked slowly. Ryan looked up at him and glared._

_"I don't know," he said emphasizing each word, closing the conversation. When he turned back to me he smiled. "So do you want to know or not?" he asked quietly. I just thought long and hard about it. I liked surprises and it would ruin my future by knowing what would happen. I'd know when something was coming and there would be no fun in that._

_"No thank you," I said slowly shaking my head. I was getting a little suspicious. Who was this guy and what was he doing here?_

_"Well if you say so," he said taking his hand away from my shoulder and standing up. He started backing up. Before he stepped into the shadow of the alley he looked at me one last time and smirked. "I'll see you again, Thalia," he whispered before disappearing into the shadow of the alley._

**End Flashback**

I looked up to find myself gasping on the ground. Violet and Annabeth were standing in front of my protectively and Apollo was kneeling at my side. I looked at him and frowned.

"Thalia," he said in relief and pulled me to his chest. I hugged him for a couple seconds before getting up and stumbling through Annabeth and Violet.

"R-Ryan," I said gasping as my head still hurt. He whipped his head around at the sound of my voice. He frowned as I stood there just looking at him in shock. It was really him. "I-I know you! I've met you b-before. When I was... traveling with L-Luke... and Annabeth... all those years ago," I gasped, grasping at my head as the pain in it grew stronger. I saw Ryan smile and nod.

"Yes, Thalia. I was wondering when you were going to remember," he said smirking at me and taking a step closer. Parker looked between us two in shock. I saw him clench his fists in rage and close his eyes. Ryan hadn't told him about this. I gasped as the pain was to much and collapsed to the ground on my knees holding my head.

"Thalia!" I heard Apollo yell as he rushed forward. I held my hand out to stop him as I stumbled off the ground.

"You knew that this was going to happen! All of this! You knew!" I screamed at him the pain in my head starting to subside. I was angry. I balled my fists up at my side and gritted my teeth.

"You're the one that asked not to know about your future. It's your own fault," he said calmly fighting back a smile at my reaction. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him as I fumed.

"But how? Why didn't you tell Luke who your parent was?" I asked quietly but he caught it. As I asked him about his parent his eyes narrowed and he balled up his fists. He took a deep, calming breathe before he answered me.

"Just as I said many years ago, I don't know!" he yelled at me. I flinched and stepped back. I realized I had walked back into Apollo. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and I leaned into him. I looked over at Parker and saw him glaring at Apollo. I smirked at that. Payback.

"Hey, Parker!" I yelled. When he looked over at me I held up my hand and showed him my engagement ring. It glittered in the moonlight and you could clearly see it from how faraway he was. His mouth fell open and he stumbled back. "Don't like what you see? Oh well!" I yelled at him and turned around in Apollo's arms. I pulled his shirt and his lips crashed onto mine. I felt him smiling and I smiled back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer.

When I finally pulled back I whipped my head around and saw Parker huffing and glaring at Apollo. I knew what was about to happen and it brought tears to my eyes. I had to do it.

I looked behind me and saw Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Violet. I locked eyes with Percy and he knew what to do by my look. He nodded at me and slipped his ballpoint pen, Riptide, out of his back pocket and held it at his side.

"No! It can't happen!" Parker screeched running forward. I saw Ryan yelling at him to stop but Parker either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"Percy! Now!" I yelled and saw Riptide fly through the air. I caught it and uncapped it. The glint of the sword shone in the moonlight and I smirked. I ran forward to meet Parker. Just as he was about to thrust his sword at me I rolled on the ground to the side and stood up straight. I saw him turn around and look at me. I looked behind him to see Apollo looking at me worriedly. I smiled and winked at him.

"Thalia, I don't want to do this," Parker said his voice cracking. I saw tears streaming down his face. I frowned as tears started forming in my eyes. As much as I hated him, he used to be one of my best friends. I hated to admit it but it was the truth. We had gotten to know each other over the holidays and now I was being forced to destroy our friendship and fight him. It wasn't easy.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have done this!" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. He shook his head back and forth. When he turned to look at me again he had an anguished expression on his face. It broke my heart.

"You know I don't want to do this-," he said but I interrupted him.

"You wouldn't have done it if you loved me," I said quietly as I started running towards him. Just as I was about to thrust my sword to his side he held out his leg and I tripped. I fell to the ground and winced as I heard Apollo gasp. I groaned as I got up and looked at my hands. They were scrapped up pretty badly but I could take care of them later. I turned to Parker and saw him with his back to me. I ran towards him and jumped on top of him. Once he was pinned on the ground I punched him in the nose and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and looked up at me. The tears ran down my face as I held my sword an arm length away from his stomach.

I bit my tongue as I moved my arm closer. Just as I was about to strike I tumbled to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Ryan on top of me pinning me to the ground. He had a crazy look in his eyes as he raised his hand to slap me.

"No!" I heard Apollo yell and dart at Ryan. When I looked back up I saw them fighting, kicking, and scratching. "Nobody touches _my_ Thalia," I heard Apollo growl. It gave me butterflies as he called me his. I was Apollo's and nobody could change that. I soon heard a growl and realized it was Parker. I looked over at him to find the same crazed look in his eyes. He had lost all sanity. He wanted nothing but for me to be gone. More tears streamed down my face at that but I walked forward either way.

He thrust his sword at my stomach but I brought Riptide forward to deflect it. The force was so powerful I flew backward on the ground. I got up and ran towards Parker. He was still on the ground so I didn't have to knock him down or anything. I leaned over him and frowned.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before thrusting my sword at his stomach. As soon as it touched his stomach his eyes shot open wide and his mouth flew open. His hands flew to where my sword was lodged in his stomach. I collapsed on the ground next to him and buried my face in my hands.

"Thalia..." I heard Parker whisper. I looked up at him and saw him motion for me to come closer. I crawled over and leaned down to hear him. I heard him chuckle and lean up to touch his lips to my cheek. I half smiled at that. "I'm sorry... about all of... this," he said coughing afterwards. I just shook my head as more tears escaped my eyes. "You were...my... best friend," he gasped and I knew he only had a few more minutes left. I sobbed and nodded at him. He smiled and weakly waved at me. "Goodbye... Thalia," he said before he gasped. As he did I watched as he slowly dissolved into gold dust. Riptide clattered to the ground as I screamed out.

One of my best friends was gone. And it was my fault.

I soon heard a grunt and another sword clatter to the ground. I looked up and found Apollo walking towards me and Ryan nowhere to be found. I sobbed and collapsed in his arms. I soon felt his own tears on my face.

"I love you Thalia so much. Don't ever leave me," he whispered and I nodded as I continued to cry.

"Never," I whispered and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled back I collapsed once again in his arms and cried my eyes out. I was emotionally and physically tired. I don't know how I made it through the day.

Today was going to be _long_.

* * *

**Well Parker and Ryan are gone forever and Apollo and Thalia are engaged :P**

**How did you like the chapter? I know it's bad because I suck at writing battle scenes but deal with it xP Haha anyways are you guys glad that Parker is gone? I'm kind of relieved but sad at the same time. I was the one who created Parker and I grew to love him and now he's gone D:**

**I decided to make Ryan a person from Thalia's past with some help from Harryfan94! Thanks ;)**

**Anyways this story is almost over! ): I'm sad to say but we only have 2 more chapters left making this story a total of 11 chapters! Much longer than Shine Bright ;)**

**Anyways time to respond to your reviews! I got many last chapter! ;)**

**Harryfan94: Hahaha... thanks for helping with the idea for Ryan ;)**

**alfread: Hahahahaha hope you're okay ;)**

**ThaliaG: Here's your update! I update every day or every other day **

**Noell isthedaughterofApollo: Aww thanks! And no he isn't under Krono's control. It's his own influence.**

**TheEvilSmileyFace: Just like I predicted people to hahahaha xD**

**RebeccaBaxter: *gasp* I would never ever kill Apollo lol**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: I know haha.**

**Sarra Salmalin: I try to make my updates longer but they always want to end in certain spots lol. Hope you like this one it's longer than it usually is.**

**wisegirlx17: Hahaha I knew the "yes yes yes a thousand times yes" was from somewhere I just didn't know where lol xD**

**Well that's it for today! I'll update soon!**

**-Taylor(:**


	10. My Heart Will Go On

**..Chapter 10..**

_My Heart Will Go On_

**TPOV**

I shot up out of my bed and looked around. My heart was beating furiously and I was caked in sweat. I looked at my shaking hands and tried to calm myself with deep breathes. When it finally worked I remembered everything that happened the day before.

Parker.

I placed my hand over my heart as I felt tears slide down my cheeks. He was really gone. Just like that. And it was my fault. I started shaking as I sobbed. I knew he never wanted to fight me or take over Olympus. Maybe before he met me he was all for the plan, but I knew once he realized he loved me he wanted to call the whole thing off. And Ryan wouldn't let him.

I knew it was for the well being of Olympus but why did it hurt so darn much?

"Why me?" I whispered as I buried my face in my hands and cried my heart out. I cried for Parker and for everything that happened in these past few weeks. I finally looked down at my hand and saw my ring glittering from the sunlight coming from my window. I cracked the first real smile I had made in the past day. When I looked at the ring I knew I made the right choice to stay with Apollo five years ago.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I looked up excited hoping it was Apollo but my smile vanished as soon as I saw it was Violet. She walked up to the bed and sat down next to me. When I looked at her I saw that she had dark bags under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping.

"Hey," she said softly. I just looked up at her and stayed silent. When she saw I wasn't going to say anything she sighed and put an arm around my shoulders. "Look Thalia, I know last night was hard but-," I whipped my head up to look at her and my eyes widened.

"It was my fault," I croaked. She stopped talking and looked at me. "Parker is gone and it's my fault," I said raising my voice a little more. She sighed and shook her head as I thought about it.

"Thalia, you had no other choice," she whispered and I shook my head back and forth squeezing my eyes shut. I hoped and wished this was all just a horrible dream but I knew better. She sighed and asked the one question I'd been wanting to answer myself. "Did...did you love him?" she asked quietly trying to get me to look her in the eyes. I turned my head away and pondered her words.

Did I love him? I mean he was a nice guy and was one of my best friends but did I really love him? He tried to pull Apollo and I apart. I thought back to when I realized his eyes were special. When I was around him he made _me_ feel special. Like I was the best person he had ever met. But, did that mean I loved him? Sometimes people got mixed up in their emotions. That's the way I was these past weeks. I never _really_ knew how I felt. My emotions were in a mess but now that everything was done and over with I could finally figure out how I felt.

And then I realized something right then and there.

I did love Parker. But it was not enough. It would never ever be enough. He wasn't the one for me and that's why I loved him like a brother. It had been hard on me last night but because it felt like I had just lost a brother not somebody that I loved with all my heart and soul. He was really one of the only people that ever seemed like a sibling to me, so it was hard to lose him.

I sighed in relief at finally coming to this revelation. I looked up at Violet and smiled.

"Violet...I did love him. But I never loved him like I love Apollo. I could never love anybody else that much. I loved Parker like a brother. He was the brother I never had," I told her smiling. She sighed in relief and hugged me. "But that doesn't mean I'm over it. He was one of my best friends. Imagine how I'm feeling right now. Imagine losing me," I told her and her eyes widened. I just nodded at her and she just shook her head laughing silently.

Suddenly I saw her eyes widen and she put her hands over her mouth. I looked down to see she was looking at my engagement ring. I smiled up at her and nodded. She let out a squeal and hugged me happily.

"I knew he was gonna propose but I thought it was interrupted by Parker and Ryan!" she said happily taking my had into hers and examining it.

"No he did it right at midnight," I said quietly reliving the moment. It had to be one of the best in my life. When I looked back at Violet I giggled and hugged her. She always knew how to cheer me up even though the events that took place after the countdown were still in the back of my mind.

**x**

I sighed as I walked out of the cabin and into the night air. I smiled and twirled around closing my eyes. Behind my lids I saw Parker's smiling face. He stuck his hand out to me and I grabbed it and shook it.

_"I'm not sure we've met. Thalia? I'm Parker." _

I smiled as I remembered when I first met him. It seemed like so long ago when it was really only about a week ago. It was the night of my birthday right after they sung to me.

_"I think you owe me a kiss. I mean you walked under the mistletoe."_

Christmas Eve. One of the most stressing nights in my life. When Parker had kissed me. I felt absolutely horrible about not telling Apollo about it. I remember feeling something as he kissed me. Hurt. He didn't know how much damage he was causing by doing that.

_"Thalia... please just give me another chance at being your friend." _

That had to be one of the worst moments in my life. Turning down Parker after he tried to apologize. That was the last time I spoke to him before the showdown after the countdown.

_"You were...my...best friend." _

That was when I realized I did care about Parker and it was to late to take anything back. I'll always remember him saying that, because in truth, he was my best friend also and nothing could ever change that.

As I ran through memories of Parker in my head I realized I had walked into the forest. I smiled at where I was walking. Apollo and I's rock. That rock had a special significance. When I finally reached the rock I found Apollo sitting against it looking up at the starry night sky.

"Hey," I said quietly. His head slowly turned to me and he gave me a sad smile. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. Almost immediately I was wrapped in his embrace. I layed my head on his shoulder and took a shaky breathe to keep from crying.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as he buried his face in my hair. I let out a strangled sob and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"s'okay. I'm trying to get over it but it's hard to process. It's my fault he's gone," I said tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me. He wiped my tears away with his fingers and then bumped his forehead against mine.

"You had no other choice. Thalia, he wanted to... kill you," he said his voice cracking on the last part. I just put my head against his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

"I know but he was my best friend," I said in an whisper.

"I know. Just promise me one thing," he said looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded. "Don't _ever_ leave me. I don't know how I'd deal," he said quietly. I laughed and nodded at him.

"Promise," I said giggling. He smiled and then pulled his face to mine. And as Apollo kissed me, a memory from five years ago floated into my mind.

_"I love you Thalia, forever."_

I smiled into the kiss as I thought about that moment. We would never stop loving each other. Never leave each other. We'd always be right by each other's side because we belonged there.

* * *

**So how was the chapter?**

**The idea of the memories came into my head just as I started writing the second part of the chapter. I thought it was a perfect fit for the moment so I put those quotes in there :)**

**The chapter was about how Thalia realizes that Parker is **_**really **_**gone and he isn't coming back.**

**Anyways I'm very sad to say that the next chapter will be the last. But, the last chapter skips forward in time about 5 months ;) In a review tell me what you think the chapter will be about. I think all of you are going to guess it right ;)**

**This chapter was particularly hard for me to write because I never really write a lot of things like this chapter. But I think I did a fairly good job don't you? xD**

**Now I know most of you are thinking "What story are you writing next after this one?" I already have a story in mind and the first chapter is almost finished. When I finish the first chapter I might go back and re-write some parts and then think about the plot line of the story. If I like how I see it in my mind I'll post it and that will be my next project.**

**I know most of you are thinking about what this story is. Well it's not a Percy Jackson story D: I'm sorry but I feel like I need to take a break from Percy Jackson stories and try something new. But don't worry that doesn't mean I've stopped writing Percy Jackson stories. I actually started writing one a while back. I think I might take that original idea and post it after the new project. So, the story will be for Sonny With a Chance. I know that at least some of my reviewers read fics about SWAC so I'd really like it if you read the new story! :)**

**Off subject for a minute: Have any of you read the Cirque Du Freak books? I finished all 12 books a little while back and I thought they were amazing! My favorite is The Lord Of The Shadows. Anyways I sugest you guys read them! Oh and also The Demonata series! My fav in that series was Death's Shadow. Darren Shan is truly an amazing author ;)**

**Back onto subject. The chapter inspiration is: **_**My Heart Will Go On **_**by Celine Dion. I know every one of you have heard it at least once in your life time ;)**

**Review responding time!**

**Harryfan94: Hahaha no problem and thanks!**

**Akatsuki Child: I know I'm glad he's gone but at the same time I'm sad haha D:**

**Noell isthedaughterofApollo: Well Thalia is already immortal... you'll just have to wait and see for the rest ;)**

**alfread: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me!**

**wisegirlx17: Awww thanks! I'm proud of you too for being such an amazing author ;)**

**TOTALinuyashafan101: I thought you hated Parker lol**

**Sarra Salmalin: Thanks!**

**Well I'll see you guys next update for the last chapter! Until then, lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


	11. Epilogue: Wedding Bells

**..Chapter 11..**

_Epilogue: Wedding Bells_

**TPOV**

I sighed and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. My hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with strands of curled hair hanging around my face. I had little makeup on but that little just made me look like a completely different person. I smiled at my dress. It was a normal floor length white, strapless gown. There were sparkles from the top to the waist and designs from the waist down. I smiled at my appearance. I looked beautiful.

Today was my wedding day.

"Thalia, can I come in?" I heard Annabeth's voice from the other side of the door. I smiled and went and opened the door. When she saw me she gasped and smiled. "You look wonderful! Aphrodite did an amazing job!" she exclaimed hugging me gently, careful not to mess up my hair, makeup, or dress.

"Why thank you," Aphrodite said walking out of the bathroom. She was in a black strapless dress that went to her knees and she had half her hair tied back and half down. I turned to see Annabeth in the same dress as Aphrodite. Soon enough I heard another knock on the door. I turned to see Violet standing there with the same dress on. She was holding Nico's hand and he was smiling at me. I smirked at the two of them.

In the five months it took for us to organize and plan Apollo and I's wedding Nico _finally _got the courage to ask Violet out. We all had been ecstatic for them.

"Are you nervous?" Violet asked walking over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her and shook my head. As long as Apollo didn't leave me at the alter I was fine. She just giggled and rolled her eyes. I had chosen her as my maid of honor. Annabeth and her had argued over it when Annabeth finally settled on being a bridesmaid.

The one thing that unerved me was the best man. Percy.

I felt like it shouldn't have been Percy that should have been the best man. I had pondered for many weeks until I finally came to a revelation. I had wanted Parker to be the best man. He would have been my choice if he was still here. I was sad he couldn't be here to support me but happy at the same time. If he'd have had to stand up there and watch me marry Apollo I don't know if he'd be able to handle it.

"Thalia, you, er, look amazing," I heard somebody say from the door. I turned around to find my dad, Zeus, standing there looking awkward in a tux. I just giggled and went over to him giving him a hug.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me," I said smiling. He just huffed and rolled his eyes. When I let go of him I turned to everybody in the room. That's when it hit me.

I was really getting married to Apollo today.

I shook my head and laughed as tears welled up in my eyes. Violet came rushing over when she heard my watery laugh. She hugged me and then pulled back and looked for any signs of doubt in my eyes. She found none.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly and I just laughed again fanning my face so the tears didn't spill over and ruin my makeup.

"Nothing's wrong. I just can't believe I'm _actually_ getting married to Apollo today. This is all just so surreal," I said looking around at everybody once again. Violet just shook her head and laughed.

"Well come on! You wouldn't want to be late to your own wedding would you?" Aphrodite said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway until we came to two double doors that led into the church. We all lined up and waited for the music to start. When I heard the music drift to us the double doors were opened and the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle.

It seemed to take years for everybody to walk down the aisle. Finally, it was Violet's turn. She looked back at me and winked before walking down the aisle. She walked with grace and kept her smile on her face the whole time. When finally, finally she had reached the end of the aisle I heard my cue in the music. I took a deep breathe and hooked my arm through my dad's. He smiled down at me and led me down the aisle.

I looked around at all the smiling facing as I walked the impossibly long aisle. When I saw Annabeth and Nico they both winked at me. I smiled back and turned my head to the alter.

There he was smiling the brightest smile I've ever seen.

He was wearing a pitch black tuxedo and his hair was in its usual disarray. When I looked into his eyes I saw happiness and nervousness. I giggled silently at that. When he caught sight of me walking towards him his mouth flew open and his eyes widened. As he looked me up and down I blushed and smiled at him. When I reached him he held out his hand to me and I took it.

As we went through our vows I couldn't help but let my mind drift to _him_. What would it have been like if he was here as our best man? Would things be different or the same?

As I was thinking I looked behind Apollo. My eyes widened at what I saw. There was the same boy I met five months ago wearing a black tux with his dark brown hair covering his eyes. Except he wasn't _really_ standing there. He was see through. When he realized I had saw him he looked up at me. His piercing blue eyes locked with my electric blue ones. He smiled at me and nodded at Apollo. I quickly turned back in time to say my part. When I finished I looked back at the see through version of Parker. He smiled once again and winked before he disappeared.

I shook my head and smiled as the minister asked me one of the most important questions in my life.

"I do," I whispered. When I heard my voice I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears away as Apollo smiled at me and squeezed my hands as the minister asked him the same question.

"I do," he said proudly. It rang through the church.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said. Apollo smiled at me before leaning down and touching his lips to mine. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. To soon, he pulled away and looked down at me. Everybody in the church burst into applause as we walked out of the church.

Soon enough everybody was standing outside of the church with Apollo and I. Everybody was giving us hugs and congratulations. I felt a poke in the back and saw Violet standing there with Nico. She broke out into a wide grin and hugged me while she bounced up and down.

"Oh my gods I'm so happy for you!" she said squealing. Suddenly I felt another person wrap their arms around me. I looked behind me to see Annabeth giving me a hug. I just laughed and soon Percy and Nico had joined in on the group hug. When they broke away I looked at all of them and I felt the tears well in my eyes for the third time today.

"Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much it means to me," I said quietly as Apollo grabbed ahold of my hand again. When I looked up at him he motioned with his hand to the gardens next to the church. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching us and walked off into the beautiful flowers with Apollo.

When he was sure we were out of sight he picked me up in his arms and spun me around. I giggled as he set me down on the ground. He closed his eyes and bumped his forehead against mine. I felt his finger trace my bottom lip.

"You don't know how happy I am right now," he breathed. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair.

"I think I might have an idea," I said playing along. He opened one of his eyes as his arms wrapped around my waist. "But, I'd be happier if you did this," I said and I leaned up to press my lips to his. He beat me to it though and I gasped as his lips crashed onto mine. I tangled my hands in his hair as his lips moved with mine. When he finally pulled back he looked me in the eyes.

"Remember, we are forever and always. I love you Thalia," he said quietly and kissing my nose afterwards.

"I love you too Apollo. Forever," I replied. He reached down to kiss me again and I happily complied.

In that little moment I was content. I loved Apollo with all my heart and soul and I knew he felt the same way. He was never going to leave me and I was never going to leave him. We were perfect for each other and we always would be.

Nothing could ever change that.

_*** The End ***_

* * *

**I can't believe it's really over.**

**This has been an amazing ride over the past four months from when Shine Bright was published to when this story has been finished. I don't even know where to begin. I've never **_**ever**_**gotten this many reviews on anything and I can't begin to tell you how extremely happy I am. I know that something like 70 reviews may not be a lot to you but it's a lot to me and I appreciate every one of them.**

**And the thing that makes me the happiest is that you guys tell me I'm an amazing author. I think I'm at least decent but I never imagined people to think of me to be an amazing author. It truly touches my heart and it makes me want to cry tears of joy :'D**

**For some time now it has been my dream to become a Best-Selling author and who knows maybe I'll become one one day. And I'll have all of you to thank for getting me started :)**

**Now back to business! I know all of you will ask for a threequel. It seems like a pretty good idea to write one and I'm still thinking about it but I'm almost positive I'm not going to be writing one. the reason is it would be obvious what it would be about.**

**Thalia being pregnant.**

**I know that some of you think that would be an **_**amazing**_**story and you would love to read it but in all honestly I wouldn't want to write it. The reason being is I don't think I'm ready to write about something like that. I know some of you think I'd do an awesome job but my heart wouldn't be into it and I'd probably end up messing it up. So no. This is the end of the ThaliaxApollo series.**

**And I know some of you may think that I wouldn't have to write the threequel about her being pregnant but honestly what else would it be about? Parker coming back to life? Luke coming back to life? The only really good option would be her having a baby and I'm not up to writing something like that yet.**

**Buuuuuuuut I have thought about something else. It is possible to do a re-write of Shine Bright or Fighting For Love in Apollo's point of view. Or if I didn't want to do that I could write about Violet and Nico's relationship in the five months before the wedding. Both of them are possible. I'll just have to put some thought into it first.**

**But on a more cheerful note I'd like to give some shoutouts and list everybody that followed this story! :D**

_**Everybody That Followed: **_**RebeccaBaxter, Harryfan94, Forget-Me-Not-Hyacinth-Violets, Goddess-Demetra, ShugoPita, wisegirlx17, NotSorry, TOTALinuyashafan101, alicelover1995, ILoveAnimals12, TheEvilSmileyFace, percyjacksonfan11, xxjewxx, ILove2Write13, adrine R.227, alfread, Hadley Rose, craziiest. guh .EVAH, Akatsuki Child, DaughterofApollo13, TheJazzyDolphin, Sarra Salmalin, ThaliaG, Noell isthedaughterofApollo, crimescenefreak, Daughter 0f Poseidon, ****euphiemialibritannia, Flyingflower666'-'666, ****GuitarChick1996, kAsS3695, LemonStickInsect, MissVioletSelene, Percabeth0614, Percabeth97, percyjacksonfan11, BellaLeyva, book. crazy .one, horseluvr888, , nenica93, pickleisawesome, squirtlefan18, Vampyre of Night, and x2SweetSpicex2.**

_**Special Shoutouts To:**_

_**wisegirlx17: **_**Again I want to thank you for being an amazing friend, awesome reviewer, and such! I always smile when I read your reviews on my stories and your replies on Twitter! Oh and P.S. You are a freakin amazing author ;)**

_**ILove2Write13: **_**Once again I must thank you x10000000! Your story started this and you are still to thank! Another thing that kept me going was your encouraging, funny, and nice reviews! I was honored when you reviewed this sequel! I thought you stopped at Shine Bright! Lol ;)**

_**Akatsuki Child:**_** You are one of the most nicest reviewers I've ever seen! I loved reading your reviews and looked forward to getting them from you! Thank you so much!**

_**TOTALinuyashafan101: **_**You have reviewed every single one of my chapters in this story! You are the only person that has reviewed every single one and for that I thank you! Your reviews always made me crack up and I never updated until I received your review! Thanks ;)**

**Well I'm extremley sorry if I forgot your name! I love and appreciate all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the songs: Your Biggest Fan, Never Say Never, When Christmas Comes To Town, Set The Fire To The Third Bar, My Sanctuary, or My Heart Will Go On. I also don't own anything else I mentioned in this story. I only own my characters Violet, Ryan, and Parker! Oh and my plot line :)**

**Well that looks like that's all for the ApolloxThalia series! Put me on author alert just in case I post the re-write in Apollo's point of view or the NicoxViolet story! Also the readers who read SWAC I'm looking forward to seeing you when I put up Me, Myself, and Time!**

**Pleeeeeaaase leave a review on Fighting For Love one last time! I'm hoping to get at least 80! Thanks! :)**

**One last time I love every single one of you and thank you so, so, so much!**

**As I said last time, ThaliaxApollo FTW! ;D**

**Until next time, lots of love!**

**-Taylor(:**


End file.
